Slave Systems
Slave Systems is an operating program where an artificial intelligent computer is locked down a Multitronic series into a variety of Primary Command Functions. Multitronics was a /Computer computer technology,used for Basic AI systems.The Slave System could,if nessessary control all senior crew systems by cutting off the computer control from the ship's consoles controls and reroutting command functions through new data lines, and kept sending false signals through the original ones. The System computer could also generate a force field around itself, effectively preventing anyone from coming near it. Asimov remained vague about the technical details of Multitronic brains except to assert that their substructure was formed from an alloy of platinum and iridium. They were said to be very vulnerable to radiation and apparently involve a type of volatile memory (since robots in storage required a power source keeping their brains "alive"). The focus of Asimov's stories was directed more towards the software of robots — such as the Three Laws of Robotics — than the hardware in which it was implemented, although it is stated in his stories that to create a positronic brain without the Three Laws, it would have been necessary to spend years redesigning the brain itself. The major point of the positronic brain, however, was to make robots fragile. Since positrons are anti-electrons, any simple electron source (such as a battery) could easily be used to destroy a robot that had gone rogue. Asimov notes this in Caves of Steel. This point appears to have been missed by many subsequent authors. Within his stories of robotics on Earth and their development by U.S. Robots, Asimov's positronic brain is less of a plot device and more of a technological item worthy of study. A positronic brain cannot ordinarily be built without incorporating the Three Laws; any modification thereof would drastically modify robot behavior. Behavioral dilemmas resulting from conflicting potentials set by inexperienced and/or malicious users of the robot for the Three Laws make up the bulk of Asimov's stories concerning robots. They are resolved by applying the science of logic and psychology together with mathematics, the supreme solution finder being Dr. Susan Calvin, Chief Robopsychologist of U.S. Robots. The Three Laws are also a bottleneck in terms of brain sophistication. Very complex brains designed to handle world economy interpret the First Law in expanded sense to include humanity as opposed to a single human; in Asimov's later works like Robots and Empire this is referred to as the "Zeroth Law". At least one brain constructed as a calculating machine, as opposed to being a robot control circuit, was designed to have a flexible, childlike personality so that it was able to pursue difficult problems without the Three Laws inhibiting it completely. Specialized brains created for overseeing world economics were stated to have no personality at all. Under specific conditions, the Three Laws can be obviated, with the modification of the actual robotic design. Robots which are of low enough value can have the Third Law deleted; they do not have to protect themselves from harm, and the brain size can be reduced by half. Robots that do not require orders from a human being may have the Second Law deleted, and therefore require smaller brains again, providing they do not require the Third Law. Robots that are disposable, cannot receive orders from a human being and are not able to harm a human, will not require even the First Law. The sophistication of positronic circuitry renders a brain so small that it could comfortably fit within the skull of an insect. Multitronics Systems Duotronic Systems Duotronics are the primary Neumonic Slave was the flight computer of the star ships 1 Specifications Edit] Slave was a unique system installed by Dorian Vernon-an ancient Atlantean computer specialist . It could communicate verbally with the crew and handle routine flight procedures at a level of sophistication unmatched by any human-built computer with the exception of Magnus series. Due to Dorian's rather strange sense of humour, Slave was programmed with an exaggeratedly obsequeious and subservient personality, habitually addressing the crew as Master or Mistress. Slave was quite capable of directing the ships from planet to planet without human assistance, and it was in fact impossible to land the ship in its hangar on Xenon with the computer off-line. Emergency operations were also beyond Slave's abilities to handle. Atmospheric disturbances over the planet interfered with Slave's systems to the point where the computer had to be temporarily shut down. 2 HistoryEdit Slave was initially programmed only to respond to Dorian's voice print, but Orac was later able to remove this so the computer responded to anyone who addressed it. The crew made general use of Slave's abilities throughout their time aboard the ship. Static memory was a component of Positronic_brain positronic brain]